¿Matarías por amor?
by Kuronuma.M
Summary: ¿Que es lo que serias capaz de hacer por amor?... Tsunade se dió cuenta de algo y lo hizo... Aqui vemos a la quinta dando su testimonio de los echos... Jiraiya el galante... dead?


**__**

**_Bueno, queridos lectores... después de casi mas de un año de no escribir, regreso comenzando el año con este one shot que escribi desde hace tiempo, como no tengo compu en mi casa no puedo publicar nuevas historias, asi que aprovecho que tengo esta corta terminada para publicarla... ;) espero que les guste y x hai les debo muchos finales, tengo varias historias incompletas Dx pero pronto les tendre nuevas y completare las que me faltan. _**

_

* * *

_

**__******

-No se que decri... La vida como la lider de mi aldea nunca fue... hmmpp ... de mi agrado, siempre quiero estar bebiendo, durmiendo. Me es molesto tener que aportar dinero para cubrir la paga de mis ninjas, el tener que estar ahí para tdos, soportar los berrinches de Naruto, pero en mis venas corre sangre de 2 héroes y tambiém Hokages. Merece mi abuelo agradecimiento por parte mía y siendo la 5ta le agradesco y conservo su valentía al estar pendiente de mi gente.

A mis 53 años aún me conservo. Es algo molesto, pues siempre hablan de mis enormes tetas... "Está buena la vieja, Si, claro... Ella que se perdió de mis encantos mucho tiempo... Eso es de lo que oigo hablar a Naruto y Jiraiya... Jiraiya, ese idiota.

Huuh... que aburrido es diario... Papeles y mas papeles, interrupciones en mis ciestas, quejas y peticiones. Cuando por fin termino el papeleo y quiero reanudar mi descanso siempre llega Shizune a informarme de algo insignificante o cosas así, y si no es ella es Naruto intentando convencerme en darle una misión como ir en busca de Sasuke. Buscar y buscar... Me tomó tiempo encontrar el motivo de mi vida. Antes soñaba en convertirme en un buen miembro de medicina, sobrepasar a los demás y al final formar mi propio cuerpo de medicina en una aldea rica, pero desde que ellos emoprendieron su misión de encontrar al nuevo 5to Hokage mi vida y motivos cambiaron.

Por mi mente pasan los recuerdos aquellos. En el bar, tratando de persuadirme para aceptar el puesto. No creí encontrarme a mis dos antiguos compañeros en un mismo día, y para colmo, poco después tuvimos una batalla. Jiraiya y yo contra Orochimaru y su asistente, y la mía ayudándonos y... Naruto. En verdad me sorprendióc omo en una semana logró "completar" una técnica realmente difícil de aprender. En serio que Naruto tiene el don de la palabra. Lo mucho que he visto de él hasta ahora me deja convencida de su superioridad, aunque no deja de ser un idiota. Considero que el debe ser Hokage algún día.

Es un idiota también ese Jiraiya, ahora veo los ejemplos que seguía Naruto, aunque pienso que tal vez él es así de nacimiento. Desde pequeño siempre fue un pervertido. En ese tiempo maldecía que me haya tocado en mi equipo pero a pesar de eso al mismo tiempo me impresionaba el echo de que daba todo de si u nunca se rindió ni se dió por vencido, incluidas las apuestas que solíamos hacer. Había algo en él que me gustaba, no sabía que era, hasta hace poco estube segura de ello. Tal vez siempre lo supe y no quise aceptarlo, tal vez simplemente el echo de que ese tipo de persona me atrayera parecería estúpido. Cuando volví a verlo tenía 50 años. Él estaba totálmente cambiado... su piel colgada y arrugada, su mentalidad mas sucia, vivido, lleno de experiencias, un viejo. Todo lo que me atraía el tiempo se lo fue devorando poco a poco, pero aún así solo por el echo de ser Jiraiya mi consciente aún sabía que me atraía, sólo por ser quien era.

Muchas veces lo rechacé simulando que no me importaba, tenía miedo de lo que fueran a decir los demás... La nieta del primero enamorada de un pobre sexopata, de apariencia andrajosa, con poco conocimiento de la moral, un sucio pervertido que sin importar de quien se trate se la pasa espiando mujeres. Sentía que al rechazarlo lo hería, pero no era así, también me hería a mi misma.

Dirán muchos que como pude enamorarme de alguien así... si, llegué a enamorarme de él pero no era nuestro destino el estar juntos. Ese día no quise anunciar mi partida. Era tal vez la cuarta vez que él me proponía salir, ese mismo día tenía que partir, lo rechaze de nuevo y tan acostumbrado a eso se dió la vuelta y se fue. Desde ese día vivi mas enamorada de él, me enamoré mas de él de lo que estaba de Dan... el estar lejos me era difícil. Poco poco fuí olvidándolo, pues comenzaba a envejecer y no es de ancianos jugar a enamorarse... Hasta que ese día llegó... Yo estaba tan ebria cuando lo vi y de nuevo floreció en mi viejo corazón el amor.

Durante mi ausencia en Konoha leía y escuchaba mucho sobre Jiraiya. Creí que finalmente había logrado lo que siempre soñó, ser un gran autor, cagado en dinero y mujeres, todo a su alcance, pero en realidad eso no era todo lo que él buscaba, él quería más que eso. Bien, referente a lo que "los ancianos no juegan a enamorarse" nosotros lo hicimos. Cuando creí que él jamás volvería a proponerme comenzar una relación justamente eso pasó. Los dos solos, aburridos, solteros desde hace mucho... pues acepté. Tal vez sea una buena relación Pensé al principio, Tal vez él se tome esto muy en serio como para que después de tantas y tanto tiempo de rechazarlo me este proponiendo esto de nuevo No perdería nada con intentarlo.

Tuvimos una relación corta. No todo salió como lo esperaba. Típico de cualquier relación. Promesas mutuas que no iban a cumplirse, falsas esperanzas... Ahh, lo olvidaba, él dejó su pasatiempo de "reunir información" para que la relación no se viera perjudicada, eso me hizo sentir especial, creo que es lo que todo hombre haría para prestar más atención a su pareja, pero como dije antes, comenzó a llenarse de promesas vanas...

Te prometo amor que nos iremos juntos, a la mierda todos, solo tú y yo por y para siempre, lo que queda de nuestras vidas  
Lejos de todos mi amor, por tí doy todo, por tí dejaría todo también, por tí lucharía cueste lo que cueste para estar juntos, te lo prometo que así será  
Te amo y así será siempre

Cosas como esas me hicieron feliz escucharlas, y tan ilusionada así lo esperaba del hombre que mas amaba, hasta que los conflictos fueron llegando poco a poco, tal vez por parte de los dos, tal vez por parte solo suya o solo mía, no me importó. Lo triste es que no aceptó que estaba cometiendo bastantes errores.

¡Grandes errores diría yo! Y es que... ¡Carajo! Aunque tratara de negarlo todo mundo se daba cuenta de lo que él hacía.

Je... Justo por mi mente acaba de pasar una imagen cuandoe stuvimos en la intimidad. Nuestra primera vez juntos, mia también, no se de él. Fue tan lindo, tan amable, me sentía en el cielo, una diosa... fue en verdad inolvidable aquella noche en que nos amamos... o en que yo lo amé y el me gozaba. Fué tan obvio que él no se resistia a volver a sus andadas... mujeres. Es como si me pidieran no respirar. Eso es natural en un hombre y muy pocos son los "normales" que están sólo para una mujer. ¡Normales les llamo yo!

Sentía celos, eso obvio, el que prefiera a otra mujer que no fuera yo me dolía, de eso el no se dió cuenta. Tal vez exageraba, no se puede sentir celos por algo así si se que la tipa no gusta de Jiraiya, pero no quería que fuera un motivo por el cual él se alejara de mi. "¡Te lo tomas todo muy a pecho!" me decía él. Traté de solucionarlo no diciéndole mas nada, pero mis sentimientos guardados me quemaban. Resistí un tiempo más. Siempre callada, evitando decir algo que pudiera perjudicar tan "linda" relación, porque así fue al principio.

Después de poco todo iba bien, incluso llegamos a vivir juntos un tiempo. Todo era miel sobre hojuelas, siempre al pendiente de ambos. A mi me iba bien como Hokage, a él como escritor, pero su fama terminó hundiéndolo en el peor de los vicios... ¡Mujeres!. Llegaba tarde a dormir, bastante bebido, oloroso a perfume de mujeres ricas, había veces que no llegaba a casa toda una semana o mas... Era ahí cuando sabía que ya nada estaba bien. Hablé con él porque a mí realmente me interesaba estar bien con él, que nuestra relación estubiera bien. Gracias a Kami logró recuperarse. Aún así lo amaba, aunque haya echo eso yo seguía de él enamorada.

Pero no todo es para siempre y como toda buena relación tarde o temprano tiene que terminar... ¡Y de qué manera!. Sentí que me amó, me sentía amada por todas esas tantas cosas que me hacían la mujer mas dichosa, por todas esas palabras sin sentimientos que me decía, por todas esas carícias sin amor, por esos besos sin pasión, por todas las veces que me llevó al cielo satisfaciendose y llevándolo yo al orgasmo amandolo.

Cierta noche me dijo que quería irse, que su destino era con esas mujeres, que el vivía de ellas y yo fui algo especial, yo fui una de ellas... vivió de mi amor y yo de sus sentimientos falsos. No pude, no pude contener el llanto. Si eso era lo que él quería esta bien. Él no me amó. Sin importarle mi aprecio, claramente me dijo que se iba bien servido de dinero y placer, que prefería buscar tesoros de diferentes islas... quería buscar riquezas a costa de mujeres. Yo atónita y llena de lágrimas me quedé de pie y... Mi única reacción fue el llanto. Me dolió mucho, pues yo lo amé y mantendré en pie las palabras que también le dije antes de hacerlo...

... Hace pocas horas... no, justo después del medio día, terminaba de almorzar un par de dangos que Anko-san llevó para mi. Desde que desperté tuve la sensación de que algo ocurriría. Entretenida aún en mi papeleo matutino, el ruido de la puerta de mi oficina abriéndose me interrumpió y a que no adivinan quién estaba entrando...

Cuando lo vi mi corazón comenzó a palpitar muy aceleradamente, al oir su voz pronunciando mi nombre, mi respiración evitó que mis palabras salieran. Simplemente me quedé en silencio, hojenado papeles para evitar tener contacto visual con sus ojos. Me hizo una pregunta, ubiera sido muy inmaduro por mi parte no contestarle. Quería hacerlo, pero como pretexto me metí a la boca la última bola de dango que quedaba.

¿Puedo poseerte una vez mas? Con las otras chicas no es lo mismo

Realmente, contestar eso era difícil, y lo fué mas al tratar de romper el nudo que sentía en la garganta, me cubrió la voz, mis lágrimas comenzaban a complicarme la visión

Las palabras que le dije antes de que ustedes vinieran fueron: Te amare por siempre, después de la muerte, por siglos y milenios siempre siempre te voy a amar, lo prometo

Y así sera... El me terminó y yo también con él

-¿Y entonces... Cree que alguna de esas mujeres osó asesinar a Jiraiya-sama para quedarse con su fortuna?

-No, no creo que fuera asi... Mas bien... Quien quiso quedarse con sus riquezas fui yo, yo fui lo único para él, yo sólo quise que no amara a otra mujer más que a mi, su amor me pertenece para siempre, por eso le quite la conciencia de que existen otras mujeres, sólo debió amarme a mí porque yo le amo y ¡Siempre será así! Mataría por su amor... Oh, creo que ya lo hice... Sin darme cuenta le asesiné de la manera más cruel... No debió ver a otras mujeres, sólo a mí, por eso le saqué los ojos. No debió besar a otras mujeres, sólo a mí, por eso le arranqué los labios. No debió mentirme, por eso le arranqué la lengua. No debió tocar a otras, sólo a mí, por eso le quemé las manos. No debió follar a otras, sólo a mí, por eso lo castré. No debió huir de mí, por eso le arranqué las piernas y sobre todo... No debió ni debe amar a nadie más que a mí... por eso le saqué el corazón...  
Creo que a fin de cuentas... fue un error enamorarme de Jiraiya el galante, jajajaja

* * *

**No se que piensen ustedes, tal vez a muchos no les agrade que Tsunade haya terminado asi con el.. Pobresito, pero a mi me parecio muy buena idea, tal vez no era el final que todos buscaban D;**


End file.
